Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends: Freedom of Speech Part 2
A Best Friend's Suicide Featured Characters * Mac * Bloo * Wilt * Eduardo * Coco * Frankie * Mr. Herriman (non-speaking role) * Madame Foster (non-speaking role) * Nurse Mary Plot Realizing that all his friends no longer want anything to do with him, Mac commits suicide. What will happen next? Will Mac and his former friends Frankie, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, Bloo, CoCo, Wilt, Eduardo go their separate ways? You’ll find out in this story. Transcript Mac was a very happy go lucky kid who loved going to Foster's every day after school. There, he would find Bloo and all his friends, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo. But as he grew up, he noticed that his friends were behaving strangely. They were often giving him the silent treatment or are ignoring him. One cloudy day, Mac went to Foster's as usual hoping to find Bloo. But he wasn't there. After wandering around the house to look for Bloo, Mac finally found him in his room. Only to find Bloo angrily throwing darts at a crudely drawn picture of Mac with devil horns. Above the drawing said, 'Traitor.' Mac went up to Bloo and asked, "Bloo, what is wrong with you. Bloo turned to Mac angrily and said, "What is wrong with me? You are the one who is wrong with me!" Mac gasped, "What is wrong with me? What did I ever do to you?" "You think! You act like if I am your best friend! But no. You will forget me. When children are still young, we would think that they will remember us for life. But when they grow up, they will eventually forget about us," replied Bloo. "What? No, that's not true! Even Madame Foster would not forget about her imaginary friend, Mr Herriman," retorted Mac. Suddenly, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo arrived, defended Bloo. Wilt said, "I'm sorry, but Bloo has a point. You will eventually forget about us." "Si," said Eduardo. "Co-Co," said Coco. "Mac, just get out of our sight. We don't want you anymore. So go jump in front of a bus or leap off from a building," said Bloo angrily. "Yeah!" said Eduardo and Wilt together. Upset at this, Mac ran away from Bloo's room and out of Foster's with tears producing in his eyes. “I don’t believe it. This has never happened in my life before. My friends at Foster’s don’t want me here anymore. Because they hate me. I’m gonna leave Foster’s forever. Goodbye forever, Mr. Herriman, Frankie, Madame Foster, Bloo, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo. I’ll never see you again.” Without turning back, Mac finally made it to his apartment into his room, flung himself on his bed and cried softly into his pillow. After ten minutes, Mac thought, 'If they want me gone, then so be it.' He got out a piece of paper and started to write a note to tell his former friends that he was going to commit suicide. Then, he placed the note on his desk and ran out of his apartment and onto the sidewalks. As he was walking on the sidewalks, he saw there were a lot of cars, lorries, vans and buses driving along the road. This gave Mac an idea; to jump in front of a bus. Mac saw a huge bus coming from far away. He waited for the right time for the bus to come. When it was approaching, he jumped right in front of the bus and was sent flying into the air. Then he landed to the ground. As Mac's vision was becoming blurry, the last thing he heard was frantic shouts for help. Then, his vision went black. (Mac's Point Of View) I should have died after the bus hit me. But somehow, I felt my heart still beating. Am I really dead or not? The strange scent of latex filled my nose. My eyes slowly blinked opened. And my vision became blurry to crystal clear. I looked around only to find myself lying on a hospital bed. I was shocked that I was in a hospital room. That explains why I could smell latex. Just then, the door slowly creaked open and a black haired woman in a white uniform arrived and said, "Mac, you're awake." "Yes I am," I replied. "How did you know my name?! Why am I not dead yet?" "I do not have sufficient data to answer your questions. Anyway, You fell into a coma for five months. I was called by some passers-by that you jumped in front of a bus to kill yourself. I managed to get you in time to the hospital," informed the nurse. "And I'm Nurse Mary by the way." "Five months?" I said in disdain. I rather die or have permanent brain damage than be in a coma for two months. "Well you were one of those people who survived a five months coma," said Nurse Mary. "Yeah, lucky me," I said sarcastically. She then asked, “How did you jump in front of the bus?" I sighed and said, "I don't want to talk about it." "It's okay. You can tell me," she said. "Alright. My former friends told me to die just because I am growing up." Nurse Mary gasped and said, "Well, if they were not your true friends, just ignore them. Don't befriend or talk to them ever again. Then they will be sorry." “Well, I hope so. That means we are going our separate ways. That also means we’re enemies, not friends.” I smiled. Then, she said, "I think you may need to have some rest. You may leave the hospital tomorrow." She then left me alone. I went back to sleep. The next morning, Nurse Mary entered my room and said, "Mac. You're free to go now." She then lifted me onto the wheelchair and wheeled me through the lobby and we went down the lift. After going down several floors, we made it to the ground floor. There, she said, "You can go home now." I thanked her before getting myself up. Then, I waved goodbye, left the hospital and walked home. Never again, I am visiting my so called friends, Coco, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, Madame Foster, Frankie, and Mr. Herriman or talking to them. I clenched my fist tightly and said, "If it's the last thing I do, I will get you for this. Who cares about Frankie anyway?! I Bet everyone will be happy once I leave Foster's and never return." Then I went inside the apartment, abandoned, unloved, and unwanted. I sang a song how Me, Bloo, Frankie, CoCo, Wilt, Eduardo, Mr. Herriman and Madame Foster became enemies. I had enough of Bloo, Frankie, and everyone at Foster's First my dad dies, Terrence is a big jerk My mom is busy at work All the kids at school think I'm some loser I got expelled from school And now everyone at Foster's pulled a prank on me, hulimated me on my birthday Nobody wants to remember my birthday anyway That's the last straw, I'm out of here for good. I'm never gonna return to Foster's or be their friend and hold a burning hatred on them I'm tired of being picked on In this world I am tired of all of my ex friends Hating me and getting me in trouble, I had enough of this torment, Which will never seem to stop. This is it, My soul had been shattered, By my friends Who had become enemies. Goodbye, mean world, And all my former friends. You want me gone, Your wish has been granted. It was a few months since Mac's suicide attempt failed. Frankie Foster, the caretaker of Foster's Home for imaginary friends was in her room sitting on her bed. She was feeling very depressed and heartbroken. She could not understand why Mac had not come to visit her, Madame Foster, Mr Herriman, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco. Frankie was tired of her rivalry with Mac and wanted him to come back to Foster's and be friends again but Mr. Herriman strictly said NO! It never happened! Frankie took out her photo album which was stashed under her bed and looked at the photos of herself and her little brother figure, Mac. Memories flashed through her head. She remembered the Days where they had fun together, the days where she helped him in his homework when he is having difficulty, the days they played together and the nights she had him sit with her near the fireplace. But ever since Mac had not come to Foster's, Frankie's heart was shattered in pieces. She was crying in her pillow with tears staining the case. Frankie did not miss Mac for a few whiles. Not even for more than ten minutes. Then she whistled, called and looked around for him. But she could not find Mac. Just then, Madame Foster went inside. "Hey, Frances. What's the matter?" the old lady asked. Frankie looked up at her grandmother with tears running down her eyes, "It's Mac, grandma. He has not been coming here since 7 months. I wonder what had happened to him. " Bloo: Frankie's sad. Wilt: Why. Bloo: She does not miss Mac. Frankie: That's true. You do not miss him either. Mr Herriman hopped into the room and said, "Yeah, Miss Frances. I haven't seen Master Mac either. We're happy and mighty proud that Master Mac will never return, or be our friend. Have you given anymore thought about keeping Master Blooergard from putting him up for adaptation since Master Mac won't come to Foster's anymore? Frankie: "Yes, We gotta think of ideas about how to keep Bloo from adoptation." Quite oddly enough, Nobody ever saw Mac again after his suicide attempt failed miserably. Wilt, Eduardo, and Bloo were soon in good health, and were glad that Mac was gone. Wilt: "That would've been awesome if we decided to put you up for adoption, but No, it never happened." Bloo: "Maybe so,but Mac deserved to be punished anyway." Frankie: "Thanks to you, he is no longer talking to and no longer visiting with us. The good news is, Bloo: We decided not to put you up for adoption. You have cause Mac to commit suicide by jumping in front of a bus, then he ended up in a five-month coma. I'm so proud of you." Bloo: "Thanks, Frankie." CoCo: "Thanks a lot, Frankie." Wilt: "Thanks, Frankie. That means a lot to us all.” Eduardo: "Gracis, Frankie." Mr. Herriman heard, and didn't care about Mac. CoCo:"What an idiot, thinking he was best and didn't listen to advice." Eduardo: "But, Senor Mac deserved it, for the way he was acting." Bloo: "What Frankie told me: she did say Mac got what came to him in the end." Wilt: "Yeah, I don't think Mac was ever going to learn. Frankie: Let's party without him. Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, CoCo, Madame Foster, and Mr. Herriman agreed quietly. After that, Mac Foster was never seen or heard from again, and everything at Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends returned to normal without him, and Frankie had no choice but to put things right without Mr. Herriman noticing. The End.